


Mac is a Zombie Bride

by killerweasel



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac goes zombie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mac is a Zombie Bride

Title: Mac is a Zombie Bride  
Fandom: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia  
Characters: Mac, cast of It's Always Sunny  
Word Count: 300  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: N/A  
A/N: This is for [thedrawbridgethatismypants](http://thedrawbridgethatismypants.tumblr.com/)  
Summary: Mac goes zombie.

"I'm standing here with the winner of our 'Zombie Bride' contest." The reporter steps a little closer to Mac. Mac grins from ear to ear and waves at the camera. "Your name, sir?"

"Mac." Mac wobbles a little as he moves closer to the reporter. He swears under his breath as he catches one of his heels on the wedding dress he's wearing. "Are you serious? I won?"

"You certainly did!" The reporter motions for the camera man to film Mac's costume. "As our viewing audience can see, you are wearing what used to be a rather stunning wedding dress. It is splattered with what appears to be dirt and some sort of mystery ooze. Be glad this isn't smell-o-vision, because Mac has somehow managed to capture the stench of rotting corpse."

"Oh, that would be the rotting guts on my torso here." Mac turns so the camera man can pan the camera over assorted organs in various states of decomposition. "Charlie, that's him over there, he suggested we go for something really realistic if we wanted to win."

"Who did your make-up? The detail is amazing. It looks like your face is falling apart."

"That's all thanks to Dennis." Mac points to the rest of the gang. "I borrowed shoes from Dee and Frank helped me get a dress at a reduced price. We really loved the original movie and there was no way we'd miss out on a chance to get the advanced screening tickets. Plus? I look damn awesome."

"You certainly do." The reporter wrinkles his nose at the smell coming from Mac before looking at the camera. "As our winner, Mac gets five tickets to an advanced screening of 'I Was a Zombie Bride' along with fifty dollars in snacks from the concession stand. Congratulations, Mac!"


End file.
